


A Quick Visit

by HighlordVyrana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Futanari, How Do I Tag, Inflation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlordVyrana/pseuds/HighlordVyrana
Summary: A brothel-hospital worker is visited by the boss of all her bosses, who just happens to be the great grand and glorious leader of the K.RC. It's quick, fast and ultimately a lasting impression that leaves her stuffed.
Kudos: 8





	A Quick Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I confess, this was written about a year ago and has just been collecting dust for a while. Kept in short and sweet. The K.RC is my own invention, by my own design, and this is moreso a test then anything else. If anyone finds genuine interest in my little creation past a fun fap, I'd be glad to add more of my creations to the fold. That says, any feedback and comments are appreciated! So without further ado, enjoy.

In light on her status, both recognized in an instinctively natural understanding and yet recognized by her society's authority, their was nothing the Highlord wanted that she could not simply take. Moreover, nobody would willing deny her what she wanted. That gratuitous fact of life was more than throughly understood, and it was because of that understanding that Sorina sat utterly confused.

She never personally met a Highlord before, let alone the Highlord. Of course she'd heard the stories, updated herself with the more recent information outlets and generally considered her knowledge of current events somewhat slightly above the average KR°C denizen, which wasn't truly saying much. She knew what they looked like, she knew how strong they were depicted as, and really did respect a Khiss capable of keeping quintillions of other Khiss' in line and satisfied.

Bereden, however, was a different story. She wasn't like her. She didn't maintain a steady stream of updated information, and in all honesty she never really needed to either. Her life, like Salina's own, was basic but fulfilling. She was bold, aggressive and flirtatious. The brothel-hospital 'Golden Glaze'' was a well-known and established facility. Being so close so Eres, a kyvorant world known for producing large quantities of elite Kults for the K°RC, it wasn't difficult to understand the benefits of leasing a brothel-hospital so close to their training planet. Every couple months, or perhaps even weeks when new influx of Khiss' recruits surged forward, K°RC soldiers would visit the Golden Glaze to relieve themselves throughly.

Bereden was a master stroke for the Golden Glazed. Her massive mammaries combined with her equally thick hips, fat lips and beautifully crafted plump physique perfectly equipped the voluptuous Khiss' for child bearing. Sometimes, in her free time, she'd like to watch the soldiers tear Bereden a new one. Seeing her holes gangbanged and stuffed time and time again by big, swollen shafts so roughly often tempted the comparably smaller Khiss' in somewhat jealous envy. Sorina had her own clients of course, but Bereden was the bread winner for a reason.

Today was expected to similar to before. She leaned back into her cozy bed, nude save for her small face cloth, and sat patiently for her shirt to begin. At least, that was the plan anyway.

Instead, now standing before her, a star stricken Sorina stared slack jawed at the 9ft tall, muscular built powerhouse leader of the single most powerful khiss military in known space. She stared up at none other than the Highlord Vyrana.

It was her very presence that spawned such confusion inside her. Sorina wasn't a fool, she understood her own strengths and her many weaknesses. Her frame was petite, barely worthy of C-cup and her lack of combative interactions left her lower legs remarkably robust but her upper body woefully under equipped.

The Highlord didn't speak. She never did. It made Sorina wonder what she saw in her. What worth or betterment did she offer that Bereden could not? The massive brown titan was already naked, the realization just now settling. Sorina gazed into those perpetually pink glowing orbs and assumed a position on her hands and knees, as per protocol. She felt the giant's massive hand carress her head, and she moaned in glee at the act. Opening her mouth wide, Vyrana was almost hypocritical in her rough play. The massive pillar of dark meat found itself louged throughly down her throat. Nearly cumming on the spot, Sorina did her best to please, placing her hands along the Highlord's massive thighs and pushed herself deeper. Big soft yet rough hands uses her throat as a personal cocksleeve, thrusting in and out with agonizing slowness. Everytime, Sorina felt those supremely heavyweight spunk reactors smash against her face, and took a marvel at how good her pubic hair clung to her nostrils. The tempo was quickly increased, jackfiring with fanatical desperation. Spittle and globs of spit coated the massive shaft in a thick sheen of fluids, which only served to up the Highlord's thrusting to a blur. In a silent release, Sorina felt her face smashed hard into the thick, curly pubic hair that decorated the Highlord's manhood and suddenly she felt so very full. Massive, eager gallons of spunk poured deep inside her belly, and it wasn't long before the Highlord resumed her powerful thrusting as she came. Crammed down her throat even as her tummy bloated fatter and fuller with thick love milk, the Highlord's sheer rapacity seemed unsatiated as she rammed her massive cock seemingly deeper down her gullet, rivers of cum and spit long running down her abused mouth. Her hands fell to her belly, cradling the widening expanse of fat as the steady stream began to slow. In the midst of having her face smashed into the sweat slick crotch hair, the smell so strongly wafted down her nostrils, it was at the final thrust and a very clear yet very quiet grunt of relief that Sorina realised her purpose. The Highlord's hips bucked so hard and fast, she braced herself on the bed as she failed utterly to even spit back up. Her tummy was beyond bloated, somehow filling out the bed and the only in the final thrust, head to crotch did she seem to know reprieve.

What had to be the longest minutes of her life was spent drowning, choking, drowning a bit more, and loudly gagging on the biggest piece of meat she'd ever had to work within in her life. When she felt, actually felt, the tip of her Highlord's length burrow so far into her stomach, already overfilled to capacity, somehow it only added to her excitement further. What wasn't drenched by her juices was firmly erect and achingly throbbing with supercharged throbbing. Both of those massive big black hands all but locked her head in place for the coming flood, wrapping a fist full of her blonde hair. The smell from the sweaty, coarse yet soft pubic hair alongside all the potent seminal fluid and old spit threatened to overload her sensory systems. Then again, she'd happily suffer a critical system rupture just to extend the process a few more seconds. Yet alas, delicately, throat coils loosened reluctantly at the slow withdrawal. The fact alone that she couldn't even gag, much less speak, was a testament to the her Highlord's powerful potency, or just her body's structural facilities.

The single brothel-hospital worker didn't know if she was on her hands and knees to support her heavy liquid weight, or if her belly was simply so thoroughly fattened that actually couldn't move. She really did wonder if she would burst despite knowing full well this was hardly even near her maximum capacity. A throaty wine erupted as the the heavy slab of dark heavy meat let loose. Promptly collapsing, she'd had fallen off her bed had she not been caught and repositioned on her back in a astoundingly minor fear of strength, baring little effort from her great nation's leader.

And just like that, with only heavy moans and occasional burps, the silent giant flashed a small, gave her the best headpat fuckin' imaginable, and Sorina smiled as Vyrana exited the room, cum dropping messily from her still hard, still throbbing erect shaft.

"Th-thank you…" She's slurred past barely parted lips. "C-co-come… again…". She pleased hazily, hoping to see the dynastic behemoth of the K°RC again, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Travesty, or newborn salvation? Smash or pass? Let me know. It is a bit old but I had fun with it. Expect much better quality, should anyone be interested. Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed it so. Be well all!


End file.
